King Of Flames
Episode 11 of Bakugan: Universal Quest, Enjoy. Plot The episode begins with Zero and Co have returned to Bakugan City from The Labyrinth Temple and walk into the Bakugan Battlefield where three Brawlers are battling with Pyrus Scaboid, Aquos Longfly, and Ventus Buz Hornix. A mysterious brawler named Sho sends out his powerful Bakugan - Pyrus Ares. The Aquos Brawler says that his Bakugan is easy to take care of and activates the ability - "Swift Tail" and attacks Ares, but Ares grabs its thunderous sword and defends from the whole attack easily. Scaboid attacks with "Fiery Smoke" as well as the Ventus Brawler attacks with "Pin Needle" but Ares attacks with "Pyre Cave" and whips its cape out, which extends and wraps around all the three Bakugan and fire burns all the Bakugan, defeating them easily. Zero and Co are quite surprised that just one ability took them all down. Mayrus then walks in the battlefield and challenges Sho, Zero asks Mayrus if he should, but Mayrus says he likes intense fights. Zero understands and Mayrus and Sho begin their battle. Magmus firsts charges at Ares but fails when Ares blocks him with its ultimate blade. Mayrus then activtates the ability - "Magma Exploder" which makes Magmus throw a blast of magma that explodes, Ares then is damaged quite a lot by the strong attack. Mayrus begins to feel cautious in this battle, as Sho hasn't done anything yet, Sho then says "If you won't attack, I will." and activates "Pyre Cave" and makes Ares wrap its cape around Magmus, burning him a lot, Mayrus says he won't be finished by that attack, and activates "Clear Smoke", which nulifys Sho's ability, and also attacks again with "Magma Hammer". Magmus begins to smash its huge fists at Ares, knocking it down. Sho tells Mayrus that this will be a big fight and activates "Fire Sword", which makes Ares' sword turn fiery, and begins to make it slash at Magmus. Magmus tries to block the attack but is pushed back by Ares' power. Magmus stands up but Sho attacks again with "Blazing Slash" and makes an even more stronger attack and knocks Magmus at the ground. Ares attacks once again with "Cyclone Splendor", but Mayrus knows Sho has more tricks up his sleeve and activates "Supreme Defense" and Magmus begins to have armor on him. Sho then tells Mayrus if he's playing dress up, and attacks with Cyclone Splendor multiple times. Sho activates "Soaring Downforce" and makes Ares soar into the air and perform a downwards attack that easily breaks Mayrus' ability. Mayrus then is shocked that Ares has still much power left. Sho then says he will use all his might now, he activates the ability - "100 Hit Furious Slash". Ares begins to spin and shows it with two swords that begin to constantly swipe at Magmus with great power, Mayrus then has no choice but to defend, he uses "Mega Defense" and breaks down Ares' attacks, Ares' attacks are canceled out, but Magmus is very weak. Sho activates the ability - "Supreme Soaring Clash", which makes Ares turn into a huge fiery sphere and smashes into Magmus, Mayrus tells Magmus to block the attack, Magmus brings his hands out and blocks the attack, but the attack hits and damages Magmus a lot. Magmus is still standing, Mayrus goes for another strong attack and uses the ability - "Volcano Rush", which makes Magmus glow in an orange color, making Magmus rush into Ares and slams at it. Ares tries to withstand the attack but fails, Sho then tells that he is done with all of this and activates the ability - "Thunderous Sword", which makes Ares' sword grow bigger and deadlier. Ares begins to charge at Magmus, Mayrus then activates the ability - "Quake Hammer" and Magmus slams at the ground, causing Ares to stop for a bit. Mayrus then tells Magmus - "Time to finish this battle off!" and activates a stronger version of his Magma Hammer ability - "Hyper Magma Hammer!" Magmus glows orange again and charges even faster, Magmus slams at Ares first and knocks it to the ground, Ares tries to withstand the attack again but fails. Mayrus tells Magmus that they did it, but Ares is still standing. Sho tells Mayrus that Ares has been far like this in many battles, but can he handle the true power of the King of Flames? Sho activates the ability - "Kings Fury" and makes Ares glow in a red aura. Mayrus tells Sho that he still will win this battle, he uses "Hyper Magma Hammer" again, but Ares easily withstands the attack with it's shield. Zero and the others are very shocked, Mary begins to scan Ares, and says that the Kings Fury ability gave it a massive power boost. Mayrus is also shocked but tells Magmus that they can still do this, and Magmus agrees. Mayrus activates the ability - "Magma Exploder" and hits Ares, but the attack only hit a bit. Mayrus attacks again with "Volcano Rush" and hits Ares a bit more, Ares attacks with "Supreme Soaring Clash" and "Thunderous Sword" and hits Magmus, but Magmus brings out his hands again and tries to block, but is easily defeated. Mayrus goes for his last hope and activates "Earth Surge", Magmus begins to rise with greater strength, as Ares attacks with the same abilities again. Ares begins to use its powerful fury again, but its attack is about to defeat Magmus, Mayrus tells Magmus not to give up, and show your true strength. Magmus begins glowing in a orange aura again, Magmus withstands the powerful attack and knocks Ares into the Stadiums walls. Sho then quickly reacts surprised. Sho attacks with "Twin Hyper Blade Fury", which makes Ares bring out two swords surrounded in a huge fiery aura. Ares swipes at Magmus two times and damages Magmus with great power. Ares backs up and swipes both swords at the same time, unleashing a cross like fire shape. Magmus then is hurt even more by the attack. Mayrus attacks with another strong move called "Volcanic Impact", which makes Magmus charge with all his might and knocks Ares out. Sho activates "Flaming Swipe" and makes Ares fire a powerful slash of fire, but Magmus withstands the attack easily with "Cliffhanger" Sho is still shocked that the battle isn't over yet. He then realizes that his final attack will finish it, he activates "True Kings Sword" and unleashes an ultimate blast of fire that looks like its the end for Magmus, Mayrus activates his ultimate defense tactic, he uses the ability - "Land Defender" and brings a huge rocky wall that begins to block the powerful attack, after a while, the rock is broken through, and Magmus begins to attempt to withstand Ares' ultimate attack. With all of Magmus' might, he finally breaks Ares' ultimate attack. Sho then gasps and wonders how in the world did Mayrus survive and block his ultimate attack. Sho then begins glowing in a red aura, surprising everyone else. Sho tells Mayrus that the battle will be over, and activates a new ability - "Burning Exceed", which makes Ares surrounded in gigantic flames, Ares charges with its limit exceeded and damages Magmus with a ultimate blow. Magmus tries to withstand the attack but begins to lose its power every time, Mayrus tells Magmus to just hold on, and give it your all. Magmus understands their bond and breaks the attack in just a flash. Sho then is speechless that even over Ares' limit, Magmus withstood the attack. Magmus then falls to the floor, but still is not defeated, Sho then has a chance to attack and finish the battle, and activates "True Kings Sword" and readies his final attack, just then, a voice is heard saying "Ability Activate! Skydive!" Just then, Zephyros is seen clashing into Ares! Shinobi jumps in and says that this is enough, and that Magmus has used to much of his power and his energy is most likely critical. Sho then starts getting angry, Shinobi says, "If you want a fight, then challenge me." Sho accepts and both Brawlers, and Mayrus recall their Bakugan. The next battle begins with Shinobi and Sho, they both shoot their Bakugan into battle, and the battle begins. Sho quickly uses the first attack - "Supreme Soaring Clash", which makes Ares clash into Zephyros, but Zephyros' amazing speed dodges the attack, and makes Ares crash into the ground, making it suffer recoil. Sho then says he will just have to boost his power in order to win this battle, he activates a double ability - "Kings Fury" plus "Thunderous Blade", but Zephyros blocks the attack and soars into the air and attacks with "Skydive" damaging Ares again. Zephyros soars into the air and attacks with "Meteor Storm" beginning to perform a powerful downwards attack. Ares attacks with "Soaring Triple Blade Storm" and also soars into the air, the two Bakugan clash into each other, but the attacks were just a tie. Sho then realizes he needs more power, and activates "True Kings Fury" and gves Ares a massive power boost. Ares attacks with "Twin Hyper Blade Fury", but Shinobi counters with "Whirling Storm", which makes Zephyros turn into a windy tornado that breaks through Shos powerful attack. Sho then uses another new ability - "Ultimate Thunderous Sword" and makes Ares' sword grow gigantic and is surrounded in a big blaze. Ares slashes at Zephyros and damages him a lot. Shinobi attacks again with "Swift Wing" and constantly uses Aerial attacks at Ares. Sho then says "Enough! Ability Activate! Fiery Exceed!" Ares begins charging with its limit surpassed, Sho says "Thats not all, Fusion Ability Activate! Blazing Booster!" Ares begins to charge even faster with ultimate attack power. Shinobi begins to smile, he says that this a true battle, he activates his newly ultimate ability - "Spiral Clash!" Zephyros begins glowing in a green aura and charges with ultimate speed. Mary scans both Bakugan and says that Ares and Zephyros are clashing together with ultimate attacks, and that both attack powers are equal! Zero then says that it means that the battle could end in a draw, with Akie agreeing. Both Brawlers yell "Go!" to their Bakugan, but Zephyros overcomes Ares' attack and smashes Ares into the the ground, turning it into ball form. Sho loses the fight. Sho gets up and thanks Mayrus and Shinobi for a great battle and leaves. Zero and Co come and congratulate Shinobi on his great battle, Shinobi says that Sho indeed is a strong Brawler, and he hopes meeting more stronger opponents to fight. Zero then gets cocky and says "Not if I beat you there first!" Which make the others start laughing, Shinobi says "Sure, after I beat you first." Zero then starts arguing with Shinobi and Akie then says "Thats just great." Ending the episode. Battles Mayrus Vs Sho = No Outcome (Shinobi Interupted) Shinobi Vs Sho = Shinobi Preview For Episode 12 (Zero) On the next episode, evil returns once again, with a cocky and fearsome Brawler named Damon and his Pyrus Bakugan - Kerberus. Damon is quite the brawler and his Bakugan is a deadly opponent. What? He even crushed other Brawlers, and even my friends! He is so going down! Next time: Depths Of Danger! Category:Fanon episodes Category:Universal Quest